


I Want To Know What Love Is

by Meektheraccoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Gender Identity, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sirius Black Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meektheraccoon/pseuds/Meektheraccoon
Summary: The lineart is a little wonky and sketchy and I wish I had more time to like, properly colour and line and polish it but I'm proud of myself for drawing and inking a comic in like, 4 days.





	I Want To Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> The lineart is a little wonky and sketchy and I wish I had more time to like, properly colour and line and polish it but I'm proud of myself for drawing and inking a comic in like, 4 days.

[](https://ibb.co/44qQXz2)   
[](https://ibb.co/QpmrQMN)   
[](https://ibb.co/L12VtyS)   
[](https://ibb.co/H4HQgpZ)


End file.
